The General's Predicament
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Acidicus, and Skalidor are all enjoying a quiet afternoon with Najada, Tanner, Opal and her mate, Thomas. When a heated arguement breaks out and Skales has his feelings hurt how are the others going to help them? Find out!


~PythorisawesomeApr 2, 2012 New member

Najada: *growls* nobody hurts members of my ohana  
Me: calm down najada will u ur a rainbow dragon u can heal them  
Najada: they were whipped I cannot take that lighly *growls*

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 2, 2012

Me: I wouldn't do that if I were you, because Ailtheena is not the one to be messed with as she IS a goddess afterall.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 2, 2012 New member

Najada: and I'm the most powerful dragoness in both the dragon realms and on piñata island besides opal that is. Point is I am able to turn into any creature conjur any spell defeat those who stand in my way and defend Thor ones I love

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 2, 2012

Still, even you could do that, Ailtheena will take you down befire you can EVEN utter the spell. If she can whip the generals, she will surely TAKE MUCH pleasure whipping you too.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 2, 2012 New member

Najada: not unless I become an animal whose skin feels no pain

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 3, 2012

And what animal is that?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 3, 2012 New member

Najada: a shark called the okeanus garidien it's skin is so tough it can't feel anything

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 3, 2012

I've never heard that type of shark before.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

~PythorisawesomeApr 3, 2012 New member

Najada: no one has it's basically just a giant golbin shark it's legendary and no one knows it exist except for me

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 3, 2012

Oooh ok. I've watched a program about the Golin Shark before...and it was PRETTY interesting. But anyway, even in a form like that, Ailtheena's Skull Whip can tear through even the tickest and toughest of skin.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 3, 2012 New member

Najada: now I'm running out of ideas if only she didn't experience death then I could become a threstral there only visible to those who have watched death

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 3, 2012

Ailtheena didn't experiance death, only banishment from her sister, Ethel. Therefore she rules her dominion with an iron grip and a terrifying legacy.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 3, 2012 New member

Najada: perfect

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 3, 2012

Eh? Why is that perfect? She will KILL YOU!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 3, 2012 New member

Najada: not of I become a threstral they can't be seen by those who have not seen death and as u said this goddess has not experience death

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 4, 2012

*Facepalms* Oh...boy.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 4, 2012 New member

Najada: what

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 4, 2012

You...just going down there and facing Ailtheen yourself...not a wise choice, but go ahead if you want too. Ugh...

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 4, 2012 New member

Najada: well what do u think I should do

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 4, 2012

*Sits down* Well...I advise you NOT to go and battle Ailtheena since her older sister has already taken care of the problem. Pythor, Fangtom, Skales, Acidicus, and Skalidor are all fine now.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 4, 2012 New member

Najada: of u say so

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 4, 2012

I'm telling you this, because I do not want to see you hurt and as a friend.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 4, 2012 New member

Najada: I know lonely

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 4, 2012

Well...I got to take care of my friends, don't I? ;3

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 4, 2012 New member

Najada: of course just like I hav to care for my ohana

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 4, 2012

*Grins then gives the rainbow dragoness a playful nudge on the shoulder* Don't we all?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 4, 2012 New member

Najada: yep the serpentine r ohana and ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 4, 2012

I know that very well, silly! ;D *Picks up Aslan who's playing at my feet and cuddles him*  
Aslan *Sqriums* Mama! Down, Down, Down, pwease!  
Opal: Awww...does that mean I can't cuddle you anymore, little one? *Mock-whines*  
Aslan: Uh...cuddle?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 4, 2012 New member

Najada: *smiles*

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

You want to "punish" him, Najada?  
Aslan *Panics* No, PUNISH, no Punish! NO PUNISH!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Najada: what do u mean

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

*Leans over and whispers* I mean, tickling him. ;3

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Najada: oh I think that should be fun

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

*Aslan despriately tries to wiggle out of my grasb* NO TICKLING, NO TICKLINAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Begins to laugh as the rainbow dragoness tickles his feet*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Najada: well aren't u just too cute

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Aslan: YEEP! HAHAHAHAhAA! Pwthor, Pwythor, HELP!  
Pythor *Looks over his shoulder to see what's going on.* *Stiffens slightly but tries his best to show it* *Laughs quietly* Mwahaha...it looks you're on your own, Alsan. *Leans slightly against the table* Sorry, my dear boy, not fight.  
Acidicus *Whispers* No, one wants to get between Najada tickling someone and trying to rescue them.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Skales: otherwise they will just get tickled themselves  
Pythor: and I certainly don't feel like bein tickled today

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Najada *Grins slyly* Oh, you don't say...  
Skales: Oh, crud! She's on to us.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Pythor: now we're in trouble  
Najada: wanna have some fun with the generals opal

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Thomas *Snickers* Hahaha! Oh, this is going to be FUN to watch!  
Opal *Puts hands on hips and smirks* Don't think that _you're_ out of the woods, Tommy.  
Thomas *Lets out an aggervated groan* *Facepalms* Aww...man did you have TO call me that?  
Opal *Lets out a low chuckle* Let's...just sat that we're Even Stevens now, hun. *Winks*  
Thomas *Sighs* Do you know how big of a PAIN, you are?  
Opal *Snorts* HA! No, bigger than you, dear!  
Aslan *Manages to squirm our from the rainbow dragoness' paw and now seeks shelter behind Pythor*  
Skales *Jumps out of is seat* ARE YOU SERIOUS, BOY!  
Najada *Surprised and looks down at her paws* Aslan...you escaped! *Grins even more now* And since, you are hding behind the _Generals_, Aslan...*Crouches low and wags her tail slightly* The fun has been doubled!  
Opal *Chuckles and shakes head slightly* To answer your first question, Najada, I'm not going to help you tickle the generals today.  
Fangtom *Lets out a sigh of relief* Good...thing too. Two dragonesses tickling...that wouldn't be good at all.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Najada: all right but acidicus fangtom skales and pythor are crazy ticklish  
Pythor: did u really hav to tell her that

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Opal *Gives slow grin* OOoo, I wish you haven't told me that, Najada. *Chuckles* I do..._love_ a *Looks at the Fangpyre general with saying so* Challenge.  
Fangtom *Gulps and slowly back away* Oh, no.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Tanner: u guys r in so much trouble  
Pythor: help us out tanner  
Tanner: I don't have control over my wife

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

*Opal and Najada gives one look at each other and goes different directions around the table*  
Skalidor *Gulps* We're surrounded.  
Skales: We know that...  
Thomas *Shakes head and chuckles* Well..better ya'll than us.  
Fangtom *Rolls eyes at the Light dragon* Geez...thanks.  
Opal *Materializes behind the Fangpyre general and whispers* Are you afriad of death?  
Fangtom *Gulps* Oh no.  
Najada *Shouts* NOW!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Pythor: najada plz don't u know how ticklish I am  
Najada: I know which is why this is so much fun

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Opal *Leans down and whispers in Fangtom's ear* I'm not going to tickle you but for just a few minutes, all right?  
Fangtom *Raises an eyebrow* What?  
Opal *Rolls eyes and grins* Just make you sure, you make this fun for me because after this I probably won't be doing this again...to you or the other generals.  
Fangtom *Breaths a sigh of relief* Well that's awefully nice of YOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Laughs loudly as the black draongess begins tickling his rib cage*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Pythor: NAJADAHAHA IF U DONT STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL HAHAHA KILL U

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Aslan *Is safely behind his father's legs* *Whispers* Uh oh.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Tanner: notices skales acidicus and skalidore r quietly tring to slither away. Nudges thomas and points to the escaping serpentine

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Thomas *Grins wickedly then matarializes infront of the escaping generals*  
Skales: AHHH!  
Skalidor *Sithers right into the Venomarai general's back* Oof!  
Acidicus *Loses his balances* Ow! *Turns back and glares at the Constrictai general* SKalidor!  
THomas *Crouches low* You going somewhere, boys?

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Skales: n-no not at all  
Tanner: oh really cuz it seemed to me that u were trying to get away so u wouldn't be tickled right thomas

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Thomas *Blocks all means of escaping by curling around the generals*  
Tanner *Cups his hands beside his mouth and yells* Hey, Najada! You have escapeades!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Najada: could u boys take care of them for me hun. I know how much you like to tickle skales

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Opal *Smiles and lets Fangtom up* You're times up, General. No more tickling for you.  
Fangtom *Pants* Thank...goodness.  
Opal *Gives a sheepish grin* Sorry. *Leans forward and gives Fangtom a lick on the cheek*  
Thomas *See that and pouts* HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!  
Opal *Ruffles her wings and snorts* I give you PLENTY of sugar at home, hun.  
Thomas *Crosses arms* Still that doesn't mean you have to kiss someone else*  
Opal *Growls as she turns to face her husband* That does not mean I'm going to CHEAT ON YOU!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Najada: Oh boy.  
Tanner: Hey we still got three who hadnt had their turn yet *Glares at the three serepntine generals*

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

*Both Thomas and Opal growl and bares their teeth*  
Thomas *Snarls* Remember you place, Opal!  
Opal *Trails of smoke seeps from her maw as she snarls* OH YEAH! I KNOW MY PLACE, THOMAS! DON'T YOU **DARE** FORGET THAT I WAS MARRIED TWO TIME BEFORE I MET YOU!  
Thomas *Snaps* Watch it...Opal. I KNOW ALL THAT!  
Opal *Blows a stream of a thick cloud of smoke toward the ticked Light dragon* Then why accuse me then?  
Thomas *Rears up on hind legs then strikes the ground* I WAS NOT ACCUSING YOU...HALFING!  
Opal *Eyes turn red (A trait that was passed down from her mother) in anger* _Watch it...Thomas. That is ALL I'm telling you._

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Najada: tanner c'mon we gotta pull these two apart * Najada pulls opal away from her mate* opal calm down breathe in out

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Opal *Snarls softly* Just keep him away from me, please.  
Najada *Sighs and shakes head* How...in the world did this turn from a happy moment to the match of death so fast?  
Thomas *Streams of bright energy still flow from his claws* *Seethes* Oh, ask her!  
Tanner *Snarls and whacks the angry dragon in the back of the head* You moron! It was your fault, in the first place when you yelled at her!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Najada: tanner calm down Hun  
Tanner: right srry bout that man  
The snake generals r trying to get away while the dragons r talking najada notices this.  
Najada: hey u three we haven't even started with u yet

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Opal *Licks her dry lips and sit down on her hunches* *Crosses her arms and huffs* Tom, I would NEVER cheat on you, YOU know that. *Bares teeth*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Thomas: I know I know  
Tanner: Thomas Najada here has a bunch of boys crushing on her Acidicus being one of them  
Acidicus: HEY!  
Skales: quiet  
Tanner: but I don't really care in fact I think of it as plenty of close friends there to protect my mate

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Opal *Covers her mouth and laughs*  
Najada *Rolls eyes* Of course, I've always knew that Acidicus had a crush on me since we were little. *Winks at the flustered Venomarai general*  
Skalidor *Cracks up laughing and ends up having to lean on his staff for support* Ahhh man, Acidicus looks like he's about to blow a gasket! *Guffaws*  
Acidicus *Shakes so hard from fury that his venom is drooling from his mouth* *Turns to the laughing Constrictai general* Oooo yeah, Skalidor? *Raises staff* Take this! *Hits Skalidor on top on the head repeatedly with his staff*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Najada: hey cut it out u two or I'll tickle u

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

*Both Skalidor and Acidicus stop fighting on the dot*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Tanner:* bursts out laughing* did u see that? That was just too funny

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrainApr 5, 2012

Fangtom *Snickers behind his hand*  
Thomas *Bites his lips to keep from laughing. Fails and busts out laughing* HAHAHAHA! That was hilarious!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~PythorisawesomeApr 5, 2012 New member

Acidicus: that wasn't FUNNY  
Najada: ur right Acidicus it wasn't but this was * pins down the Venomarai and starts tickling him

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

*Skales, and Skalidor manage to get away just in time, as the rainbow dragoness glomps Acidicus and tickles him*  
Acidicus *Squeals* AHHHHH NOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Opal *Shakes head and leans her head on her paw* Oh...my Lord. Heheh...poor Acidicus.  
Skales *Slithers past Tanner quickly, afraid that he'll be tickled next* You...have no idea.  
Opal *Chuckles* Oh, believe me, I do.  
Skalidor *Hollers* GET HIM, NAJADA! GET HIM!  
Acidicus * Is howling with laughter, but manages to growl* NOT HELPING, SKALIDOR!  
Thomas *Moves closer to his wife when he suddenly remembers something* Hey, has anyone seen Pythor?  
Tanner *Strokes chin thoughtfully* Now that you mention, Tom, I haven't seen Pythor since Najada tickled him half to death.  
Opal *Covers her mouth yawning before noticing a diamond shaped marking next to the wall* Mmmph? That's strange, I never noticed that marking on the wall before.  
Fangtom: What marking?  
Opal *Points* See that diamond shaped marking on wall, General Fangtom? *Leans down and whispers in his ear* I think that might be our missing General, don't you think?  
Fangtom *Gives a sly grin* Oh, yes, Opal, I do believe that you are right. *Laughs quietly to himself* Do you want to investigate?  
Opal *Gets up and winks slyly at the Fangpyre general* Let us go now and check it out, shall we?  
Fangtom *Grins noticeably* With pleasure. *Follows the black dragoness over to the other side of the room*  
Thomas *Sighs* What do you think they are up to now?  
Skales: I think, Opal, spotted something that caught her eye and now she and General Fangtom are investigating now.  
Tanner *Crosses arms* Hey, Thomas, may I ask you something?  
Thomas *Turns his head to look at the earth dragon* Yeah, sure.  
Tanner: I've been wondering; how long have you and Opal been married?  
Skalidor: I've been wondering about that too. Now that you mention it.  
Skales *Groans inwardly*  
Thomas: Opal and I will be married for 5 years this August.  
Tanner: Wow...that's awesome man.  
Thomas *Grins and chuckles deeply in his throat* Thanks.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Thomas: what about u and Najada  
Tanner: well lets see here Najada and I married bout 5 months ago  
Opal: *crouches low and pounces at the diamond marking*  
Pythor: oof  
Opal: oh pythor naughty naughty what should I do to you to punish u?

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

Fangtom *Smirks down at his companion* So this..is where you've been hiding all this time?  
Pythor *Glares at the smug Fangpyre general before pleading with the towering dragoness* Please, don't tickle me, Opal. I...beg of you!  
Skales *Chokes on his drink* *Coughs* Did he...just BEG Opal not to tickle him?  
Tanner *Bring his face down beside the Hypnobrai general, making him stiffen in the process* Well...that shouldn't be new to you, Skales. You begged me or Najada to stop tickling you, before.  
Skales *Backs away* Forget I even said that, Tan.  
Tanner *Crouches low and grin* Not a chance, Skales! *Pounces the Hypnobrai general and begin tickling him*  
Skales *Screams* AHHHHH! NOOOOO, TANNER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! NO FAIR!  
Skalidor *Looks nervously up at the Light dragon* *Gulps* So...you're not going to tickle me?  
Thomas *Shrugs* Nah, I'll let you pass, Skalidor *Looks over at his wife and sighs* *Mumbles to himself* Man...I really should have just kept my mouth shut. *Conks himself on the forehead* Stupid, git!  
Skalidor: Hey, quite that. *Takes a drink of his soda before continuing* Beating yourself up, won't do you any good. How do I know? Because when you have someone...as um...*Blushes slightly* as C-Courtney around you have to apologize straight away. *Pauses* After you and her cooled off of course, but anyway...Thomas just go ahead and get it over with...beating yourself up won't do any good.  
Thomas *Nods head* Yeah...you're right, General Skalidor. I need to walk over and apologize to my wife. *Bows* Thank you, I needed that pep talk.  
Skalidor *Simply shrugs and finishes his drink* Don't mention it.  
*Back in Pythor's predicament*  
Opal *Grins* Well, well, well...you've given me a choice Pythor; actually two by the way. One, I could either tickle you for a few minutes or option number two which is I can give you to Najada and have her tickle you for me. *Grins lazily* Your choice, Pythor.  
Pythor *Pouts* Oooooo...  
Fangtom *Leans over and whispers into Opal's ear* I'd say give him over to Najada and have her tickle him. *Snickers*  
Opal: Or...I could have her tickle both you and Pythor together. *Winks*  
Fangtom *Stunned then pouts* Ooooh...fine.  
Pythor *Meekly* Option...number 1 then?  
Opal *Perks up* I'm sorry what, Pythor? *Cups hand over ear* What did you say?  
Pythor *Groans slightly* I said I'll take option number 1, if you don't mind, please.  
Opal *Waste no time and begins tickling the Anacondrai general*  
Pythor *Howls with laughter* AHHHHHH! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A WARNING!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Opal: course I didn't what fun would that be. Now pythor of I remember correctly najada told me you hated be given raspberries is this true.  
Pythor: NOHOHOHO  
Opal: are you lying to me?  
Pythor:NOHOHOHO  
opal: well see bout that

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

Opal *Pauses* Wait...second thought never mind. I won't give you a raspberry, Pythor.  
Pythor *Pants and cracks an open* What?  
Fangtom *Shocked* What? Why on earth not?  
Opal *Sighs* Because I over the years I have had three jaw surgeries, in order to help me eat and swallow better, since I have a syndrome called Goldenhar syndrome which affects the face, jaws, hearing, and...in my case my right hand. *Holds up her right paw to show that she three fingers* So...um anyway, I'll hold off on the raspberry Pythor because I really don't want to hurt my jaw in any way.  
*Silence*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Najada: all right Acidicus I guess I tortured u enough.  
Acidicus: *pants* finally  
Najada: tanner how long u been tickling Skales?  
Tanner: uh a good 5 minutes I think. Why did u want a turn my little rainbow skittle. *smiles at his mate*

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

Thomas *Chokes back a laugh* What? Rainbow skittle...*Coughs* I've never heard that nickname before.  
Opal *Snickers* Well as they say "Release the rainbow, taste the rainbow"

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Skalidor: perfect nickname for a rainbow dragon if u ask me. Besides I've heard those two call each other a bunch of things. Tanner calls Najada his little gumdrop or sugar coated cupcake or sweet pea. Najada calls tanner her sweet little papaya or um hold on I heard so many things I can't remember all of them. Oh yea her gummy bear gross.  
Acidicus:*slithers over to the group and notices Skalidor is about to make a smart remark* don't say anything

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

Opal *Bites her lip to hold back her laughter* Ummm...wow Najada, Tanner that's a *Coughs* a lot of nicknames. *Covers her mouth and giggles* Mmhhehehe...  
Tanner *Shrugs sheepishly* Well...that's what couple do right?  
Najada *Smirks while stroking her tail thoughtfully* Well...that doesn't mean that you guys don't call each other pet names too, right?  
*Tanner and Najada laugh as Thomas and Opal grin sheepishly*  
Thomas *Rubs neck* Ok, ok...you got us. It's just that we *Looks at his wife, who stands up to let Pythor up* don't call each other nicknames as you guys do.  
Opal: Correct. Mostly, Thomas and I will call each other, "Love", "Hun", and "Dear".

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Najada: well his first nickname for me was NJD I got kinda annoyed with it when him and spyro called me it do tanner came up with different ones and that's kinda how it all started

If I don't reply for a while im probably cleaning just wanted to give u a heads up

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

Opal: Ahhh, that makes sense.

Thomas *Chuckles* I know one nickname that get's on my wife's- *Looks over his shoulder and sticks out his tongue playfully*  
Opal * Crosses her arms, and rolls her eyes* Oh, yeah really mature, Tommy. *Grins when the light dragon makes a face*  
Tanner *Grins* So...as your were saying, Thomas. Hahaha..Tommy. That's funny. *Laughs*  
Skales and Acidicus *Face palms*  
Najada *Scoots over to Opal's side* So what's his nickname for you that you don't like?  
Opal *Wrinkles her snout* It's Oppy.  
Najada: Oppy? *Clasps her hands together* Awww...I think that's a cute nickname.  
Opal *Half-heartedly shrugs* Yeah...well when you live in large cave with a lot of relatives, things...well tend to be misheard a lot.  
Najada *Nods* Yeah, I see can that. Very annoying.  
Opal *Laughs* You have NO idea.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Najada: * sees the serpentine looking tired and smiles* you all enjoy ur tickle torture  
The serpentine glare at the dragoness but say nothing so Najada doesn't decide to tickle them again for their attitude

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

*Opal smiles then lays down beside her husband, curling her spaded tail around his spiked one in the process. Thomas, noticing this, lays down as well, extending his right wing over his mate's body at the same time*  
Thomas *Softly purrs as he rubs his face against Opal's* Opal?  
Opal *Opens her eyes just a crack* Hmmm?  
Thomas *Pulls his face away slightly and sighs* I just want to say that I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions earlier. It wasn't right for me to lose my temper so quickly at you...*Looks at the dozing Fangpyre general a few feet away* and Fangtom. *Sighs then turns his attention back to Opal* Can you forgive me?  
Opal *Says nothing for a few minutes* I appreciate you apologizing, Thomas but can you forgive me for snapping and getting over defensive?  
Thomas *Touches foreheads with Opal and smiles* Of course, my beautiful, shining bauble (Jewel). I forgive you.  
Opal *Croons* And I forgive you, my shining star of the midmorning dawn. *Kisses Thomas lightly on the cheek and squeezes his hand*  
Thomas *Returns the kiss then stroke his wife's face with his free hand*  
Najada *Leans against Tanner* Aww...well it looks like they talked it out.  
*The earth dragon chuckles and kisses Najada on the forehead*  
Yup, it sure does look like it.  
Skales *Rolls his eyes then takes a drink of his Sweet Tea* *Mumbles* Glad that's over.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Najada: do u need to be tickled again skales  
Skales: um I'm good najada

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

Opal: Oh, leave them be, Najada. They suffered enough torture for tonight.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Najada: oh please opal I may like tickling these guys but I know when enough is enough.  
Pythor comes by the rainbow dragoness side and lies down beside her  
Najada puts a wing over him licks his face

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

*Fangtom continues to nod off while Acidicus, Skalidor and Skales finishes their drinks.*  
Thomas *Nudges Opal with his elbow* Opal, look at Fangtom. *Points to the dozing two-headed serpentine*  
Opal *Chuckles softly then uncurls her tail from Thomas' to curl around Fangtom and bring him toward her*  
Fangtom *Jolts awake* Wha-? *Blinks to get rid of the film in his eyes* What's going on?  
Opal *Croons softly* Easy, General Fangtom, easy it's just that I have my tail coiled around you.  
Fangtom *Looks down and freezes* Wha-what's the meaning of this?  
Thomas *Defends his wife* Calm down, Fangtom. We noticed you dozing, so Opal coiled her tail around you so that if you, happened to fall over, you would fall onto her tail and not the floor.  
Fangtom *Blinks* Oh...um thank you both.  
Thomas and Opal *Chuckles* You're welcome.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Najada: did u see Fangtom freak out there  
Tanner: *chuckles* I did and doesn't look like he's the only one who wants to take a nap.  
Najada: *looks at pythor who has fallen asleep under Najada's wing* I guess he's been tickled a little too much  
Tanner: well he did get tickled twice while the others only got tickled once

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

Thomas *Rubs neck* Uh...well, Skalidor didn't get tickled at all.  
Najada *Mouths drops* What?  
Tanner *Cracks up laughing* Ooooohh you dirty dog!  
Opal *Shakes head and laughs* You are in SO much trouble now, my love; not by me but Najada.  
Fangtom *Hides underneath the black dragoness wings*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Najada: oh I won't punish Thomas he's not mine to punish Skalidor on the other hand well that's a whole different story. However Thomas I'll forgive u if u help me out with the Constrictai general

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

Opal *Holds her sides* I can't breath...hahahaha! Oh,, this going be hilarious.  
Skalidor *On the other hand tries to make a run for it*  
Skales *Gives the Venomarai general a wicked smile and yells* SKALIDOR, HE'S ESCPAING!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Najada: ready to go hunting for serpentine Thomas?

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

Thomas *Reluctantly gets up* *Groans* Great...just great.  
Opal *Smirks* Well, it's your own fault that you didn't tickle him in the first place, Tom.  
Thomas *Gives her a dirty look*  
Opal *Snorts* Haha! Oh, you'll do fine, ya lizard.  
Tanner *Freeze* Wha-what did you c-call him?  
Opal: A lizard. *Cocks head* Why do you ask?  
Tanner: Don't you know that's offensive to any dragon?  
Opal: Oh, I know that. I call myself "Little Lizard" sometimes.  
Thomas *Gently whaps Opal with his tail* Don't worry about Tanner, I know that Opal doesn't mean it in a negative way, she's just playing...I hope. *Raises a eyebrow in mock suspicion*  
Opal *Sticks out her tongue and smiles* Go get Skalidor, you oaf!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Najada gets in one side of Skalidor and Thomas on the other  
Najada: going somewhere Skalidor  
Skalidor: *gulps* oh no  
Najada: NOW THOMAS!  
Both dragons pounce and glomp Skalidor to the floor  
Thomas: ladies first

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain6 days ago

*Tanner, Opal, Skales, Acidicus, Fangtom, and Pythor laugh at Skalidor cries of laughter and begs for mercy*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome6 days ago New member

Skalidor: NOOOO NAJADA THOMAS CUT IT OUTHAHAHAHA  
Najada: now why would we do that when u haven't been tickled at all 2day

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain5 days ago

Skales: How long do you think they'll tickle him?  
Acidicus: Considering that escaped the torture for nearly half of the day, I'd say 30 minutes.  
Pythor: An hour at the most.  
Fangtom: Two hours.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome5 days ago New member

Tanner: I highly doubt that Fangtom if Najada wanted to tickle anyone that long she would've done it to Acidicus or pythor

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain5 days ago

Pythor: Uh...no thank you I'd rather not be tickled again today.  
Skales, Acidicus and Fangtom: WE AGREE TO THAT!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome5 days ago New member

Tanner: *chuckles and then starts to tease the Anacondrai* oh no u rather cuddle with Najada right. Have her sing to you just like she did when u were kids

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain5 days ago

Opal *Glares at the earth dragon and taps the end of her clubbed tail on the ground*  
Tanner *Feels the Halfling's glare and defends himself* Hey, it's true! I'm not making this up, Opal.  
Opal: Oh, I know that, Tanner. I just like-. *Stiffens*  
Thomas *Looks up from his "prey" and back at Opal* Hey, are you ok?  
Opal: Yeah, I- I'm...*Throws her head back and sneezes* ACHOO!  
Thomas *Weakly* Bless you, dear. You ok?  
Tanner *Along with Skales, Pythor and Acidicus, peeks out from behind his wing* Whoa...that was quite a sneeze there, Opal.  
Opal *Sniffs and rubs her snout* Ughh...pollen.  
Fangtom *Wiggles around from under Opal's wing since when she sneezed her wing clamped shut trapping him in the process* Uh...Opal, would you mind opening your wing please? I'm trapped.  
Opal *Blushes* Whoops! *Extends her wing open slightly to allow Fangtom to slither out* I'm so sorry about that, are you all right?  
Fangtom *Weaves slightly dizzy from the force that was conflicted on him* Y-Yeah...I'm fine. Phew! *Collapses on the floor in a heap*  
Skales *Looks over the Venomari's shoulder* Go-lly, I couldn't even imagine what that felt like.  
Fangtom *Moans* It's like a ton of bricks hitting you...everywhere at the same time.  
Acidicus *Mutters* Big baby.  
Fangtom: I heard that!  
Pythor *Whips around and faces the earth dragon, but making sure first that he is well out of range from Tanner's fingers, and claws* For your information, Tanner, that is an entirely different story. Thank you very much!  
Tanner *Snickers* Oh, yeah sure, Pythor, you still cuddle up next to my wife, even as an adult, and right in front of everyone in this room!

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome4 days ago New member

Pythor: *blushes slightly* well I that is to say  
Tanner: laughs* don't worry buddy. Najada has changed ur life I know that and I know u love her and who wouldn't she's kind thoughtful and when she sings it darn there breaks ur heart

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain1 day ago

Skales *Softly* Too true about that.  
Fangtom: She...has changed all of our lives, that's for sure.  
Skalidor *Slithers over, finally finished with his torture* *Collapses right next to Acidicus* :relief: I am GLAD that's over with...ugh.  
Acidicus *Smirks down at the exhausted Constrictai general* She got you good, didn't she?  
Skalidor *Opens one eye and glares* *Grumbles* Shut up.  
*Both Thomas and Najada return to the group with a satisfied expression on both their faces*  
Opal *Snickers as her husband lies down beside and rubs against her* You little buzzard...you tired already? Where's all that energy you had this morning?  
Thomas *Cracks open an eye and mumbles* It went out the door *Gives a loud sigh* as I was tickling Skalidor. Well...that rhymes doesn't it?  
All *Laughs with the exception of the Constrictai general who merely covers his face with his arms and groans*

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome1 day ago New member

Tanner: u have fun?  
Najada: yep  
Pythor: Najada why don't u sing for us.

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain1 day ago

*Thomas and Opal snuggle closer together as the rainbow dragoness begins to sing*

~Song Begins~  
Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold?  
Looking for a distant light, someone who can save a life You're living in fear that no one will hear your cry  
Can you save me now?  
(Chorus)  
I am with you, I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone  
(Verse Two)  
Your heart is full of broken dreams, just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again, when will it ever end?  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach  
But I, but I am here  
(Chorus)  
I am with you, I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone  
(Verse Three)  
And I will be your hope when you feel like it's over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters  
And when you're finally in my arms  
Look up and see, love has a face  
(Chorus)  
I am with you, I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone  
(Repeat)  
And I will be your hope, you're not alone  
And I will pick you up And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope  
Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold?

~Song ends~

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome1 day ago New member

Tanner: is it me or do u just sing better everyday  
Najada: tanner u always know what to say  
Tanner: begins to sing* hey don't urself off yet it's only in ur head u feel left out or looked on. Just try ur best try everything u can and don't worry what they tell themselves when ur away it just takes little girl ur in the middle of the ride everything everything everything will be just fine everything everything will be all right all right

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

Edit

~lonelynightrain17 hours ago

Opal *Smiles softly as she snuggles closer to Thomas's side and wraps her tail around his* I love you, Thomas.  
Thomas *Looks down at his wife and smiles* *Kisses her on the forehead* I love you too.  
Skales: That's was lovely singing, Tanner. *Receives odd stares from the other generals, and does his best to defend himself without showing his embarrassment* What? I like singing, ok!  
Pythor *Gives the Hypnobrai general a wry grin* Oh, really? Then why on earth are you blushing so hard for?  
Skales *Is caught off guard and loses his balance little bit* *Is so flustered that from snout to tail he is bright teal* S-shut up!  
*All the other generals laugh heartedly as so does the two draconic couple*  
Skales *Huffs then starts slithering away from the guffawing generals and the chortling dragons*  
Opal *Stops laughing then carefully unfolds her wing, being mindful that the Fangpyre general is still sitting on her tail, and catches the flustered Hypnobrai before he slithers out of her reach* *Croons softly* Oh, come now, Skales, they (The generals) were only kidding around.  
Skales *Holds his head up high but doesn't turn around to face the group, nor does he say a word*  
Opal *Reluctantly gets up, but allows the Fangpyre general enough time to get off her tail, then walks over to the Hypnobrai side* *Grows concerned as the Cobra like Serpentine general still does not say anything at all* General Skales? Are you all right? *Gently nudges the general with her snout* Skales? *Furrows her brows and nudges him slightly harder making him stumble from the force of the push*  
Skales *Falls to the ground revealing to the black dragoness that he had been silently crying*  
Opal *Mouth drops open slightly and gives a soft gasp of surprise capturing the unwanted attention from the others*  
Thomas *Starts to get up, worried what might had happen* Opal, is everything all right?  
Pythor *Squints for a better look and exclaims rather loudly* Skales's crying!  
Skalidor *Scoffs* What? I don't believe it!  
Acidicus: Impossible!  
Fangtom *Opens his mouth to make a remark but is interrupted when Thomas slams his tail into the ground, nearly hitting Pythor in the process*  
Pythor *Gives a slight cry of horror* Ahhh!  
Thomas *Snarls and bares fangs* NOW that is QUITE enough! You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves!  
Najada *Pins ear frills back and taps tail on the ground also* *Frowns* Thomas' is right, what you guys did was mean.

-  
I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

~Pythorisawesome15 hours ago New member

Najada: *walks over tho Hypnobrai and wraps him in her wings* shh it's ok Skales I'm here there's no need for tears. *begins to sing*  
When storm clouds grow and I feel blue ur song comes drifting from the treetops

-  
SCILENCE INFINDEL! I AM ACHMED! Neeeeeow  
Jefafa Dun ham dot com

Reply

~lonelynightrain

Skales *Calms down slightly but still continues to shake* *Softly* Thank you.

Najada *Frowns slightly* Skales...do you want to talk about it?

*Unfolds her wings around the Hypnobrai general and folds them against her sides*

Skales *Snaps* No, thank you Najada! I don't need your help!

*Stares in horror at what he just did, and covers his mouth*

Najada *Hurt* Oh...ok then. *Sadly lowers her head then makes her way back to the group*

Skales *Squeaks* Najada...I-I'm sorry I didn't mean that!

Tanner *Gets up and meets his wife half way and holds her in his arms* *Softly croons as his wife begins to shake* Shhhh... *Looks up to glare at the scared Hypnobrai* *Growls* That was mean, Skales. How can you say that you don't need Najada when she just came to comfort you? *Shakes head slightly* That's low, man. Even for you that's low.

Najada *Pops the earth dragon in the back of his head, biding Skales time to turn tail and flees the scene*

Tanner *Yelps from the contact* Ow! What did you do that for? *Rubs his head*

Najada *Puts her hands on her hips and glares* Now what you said was mean, Tanner!

Tanner *Looks up and sees Skales flee* *Yells* GET BACK HERE!

Opal *Looks sorrowfully at the fighting couple* I'll go talk to him. *Spreads her wings out then jumps into the air* *Pauses then looks back* Thomas?

Thomas *Nods then stands up to separate the quarreling dragons* Don't worry, I'm on it.

Opal *Blows a kiss* Thank you, Thomas. *Flies off or rather dematerializes to look for Skales*

~Pythorisawesome posted a reply on Whipped and Chained by ~lonelynightrain

Najada: oh Skales poor guy.  
Pythor: this is my fault if I didn't point out that Skales was crying

~lonelynightrain

Thomas *Icily glares at the earth dragon, who snaps his mouth shut from making a smart comment* *Places a sympathetic claw on the Anacondrai's shoulder* Well...I would tell you that it wasn;t your fault, but due to the circumstances um...

Pythor *Covers his face* Don't say it...I know it's my fault.

*The Light dragon says nothing but pats Pythor's shoulder*

Acidicus: Great, now what are we going to do?

Fangtom *Grim* Just...wait until Opal finds him and talks some sense into him.

Najada *Sadly coos* I was only trying to comfort him.

Tanner *Wraps his arms around Najada's waist then kisses her on the forehead* We know. *Touches forehead with Najada's* I'm sorry for what I said to him.

Najada *Sniffs* You better tell him that, Tanner, not me.

*Far away from the group, two rooms down Skales is sitting down on the bay balcony with his back turned to door. The moonlight shines through the window pane and reflects on the Hypnobrai's scales giving him an unnatural glow about him*

Skales *Starts to hiccup from crying so much* I...shouldn't have *Hic* yelled at Najada like that *Hic*. *Wipes his nose with a Kleenex then shifts deeper into the cushion* She...probably hates me now... *Begins to cry even harder at the thought of his life-long friend being upset with him and never speaking to him again*

*Outside Opal materializes in the hallway after hearing Skales' cries getting louder. The halfling then walks over to the door that Skales' crying is most loudest and softly knocks*

Opal: Skales? It's me, Opal. May I come in?

Skales *Doesn't answer instead he tries to scoot as close to the wall as he can*

Opal *Waits a few more minutes before tentatively opening the door just a fraction to let herself in* Skales? *Looks around the room for the Hypnobrai for only a moment as she spots a faint glimmer of some kind shining on the floor, quivering* *Softly* Skales? *Walks over to the window and finds the Hypnobrai general coiled up ,as close to the wall as he can, with continuous tears streaming down his face* Oh, honey...

Skales *Looks up in fear at the towering dragoness before him* *Whimpers* P-please don't be mad at me, Opal. It was an a-accident, I swear! *Recoils as Opal takes a seat beside him afraid of what she might say to him for hurting Najada like he did*

Opal *Lets out a sad sigh seeing Skales so afraid of what she might do to him* *Reaches over and gently strokes Skales's face* *Softly croons* Skales, it's ok I'm not going to yell or hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk that's all.

Skales *Unexpectedly throws his arms around Opal and begins to cry*

Opal *Is startled from the contact, but quickly relaxes and begins stroking Skales' back* Skales...after you left I saw Najada's reaction...

Skales *Pulls back and looks fearfully into Opal's green eyes* W-w-what did s-she say?

Opal: Shhh...it's ok Skales *Wipes Skales' tears with the balls of her fingertips* All she said was that she felt sorry for you, and let me tell you this, honey, *Smiles sweetly* Najada will forgive you. You've known her for all your life, correct?

Skales *Nods slowly*

Opal *Hugs Skales a little tighter* Then you should known that the very moment when you go back into the room, Najada will welcome you with open arms not with hostility.

Skales *Starts to shiver slightly but slowly relaxes as he lets the words sink in*

Opal *Shifts her position to where her feet are touching the floor and where Skales can lay his head in her lap*

*After a few minutes of easy silence, Skales lays his head in Opal's lap*

Skales *Closes his eyes* Opal?

Opal: Yes?

Skales *Hesitantly* Would...you sing to me please? I mean, if it is not too much trouble, of course.

Opal *Smiles* Of course, General. What song do you have in mind?

Skales *Thinks for a minute* Uh...anything is fine with me, Ms. Capli.

Opal *Takes a deep breath then begins tapping her tail to the rhythm*

~Song Begins~

The walls between  
You and I

Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight

The space between  
Our calm and rage  
started growing shorter , disappearing slowly day after day

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder

The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt  
Do you believe  
That time heals all wounds  
It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you

What was I waiting for  
I should've taken less and given you more  
I should've weathered the storm  
I need to say so bad  
What were you waiting for  
This could have been the best we ever had

_[Altro:]_  
I'm just getting older  
I'm not getting over you I'm trying to  
I wish it didn't hurt like this  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

~Song Ends~

Skales *Sniffs then looks up at the dragoness* T-thank you, Opal. *Adds shyly* You have a beautiful voice by the way.

Opal *Blushes at the comment, pleased that she was able to make Skales' happy* *Looks down and smiles* You are more than welcome, General. *Leans down and kisses the Hypnobrai general lightly on the cheek*

Skales *Blushes* If you don't mind me saying this either, but you...*Chokes back a sob* remind me of my mom in a lot of ways.

Opal *Ears perk up at the last part of the comment* I...do?

Skales *Sits up and plays with his tail, unwilling to look at Opal's face* *Tears begin to swell up as he tries his best not to break down again* Yes, you do...a lot. From what I remember of my mom she was fierce and unchallenged, but really had a sweet interior if...people would give the time to get to know her, of course. And...when she sang it was soothing; not as soothing as yours or Najada's but it calmed me down when I was afraid. *Breaks down again, not bothering to hide his emotions anymore from the Halfling*

Opal *Deeply touched and concerned what the Hypnobrai general told her. Carefully, takes the Serpentine in her arms and begins rocking him* That's right, Skales, let it all out. *Softly coos* I'm here, Skales and I promise you that I'll always be there for you. *Gives a soft chuckles* Consider yourself an honorary member to the clan, love.

Skales *Wraps his arms around Opal's neck tighter* *Gives a choked laugh of both release and joy* T-thank you, Opal, but I've always felt a part of your family from the very start.

Opal *Pulls away and grins* Well, aren't you the sweet one? *Touches foreheads with the Serpentine and gives a somber smile* You really are a great general, Skales, but do not forget the most important thing in your life.

Skales *Smiles* Family.

Opal *Adds quietly* And God.

Skales *Nods his head and gives a soft smile* And God. *Lays his head against Opal's shoulder and slowly fall asleep*

*The halfling softly chuckles, and continues to rock Skales to sleep*

*As Opal walks back to her mate (Who in reality, is not that afar off), the rest of the generals huddles together and speaks in quiet murmurs*

Acidicus: So, now what are we going to do? There is no doubt that during the next course of days, Skales will constantly be by Najada's-

Fangtom *Interrupts* Or Opal's.

Acidicus *Glares at the Fangpyre general but continues on anyway* Or OPAL's side. So what are we going to do?

Pythor *Rubs his temples and sigh* The best thing that we can do, as of now, is leave Skales alone.

Skalidor *Gives the last living member of the proud Anacondrai race a strange look*


End file.
